Pills
by Jokers Sanity
Summary: Netto takes the wrong pills and chaos ensues.


Meiru Sakurai made her way down the streat. She was bored. All her friends where busy and she had nothing to do. Netto was on a mission with Enzan. Yaito was on vacation, and Dekao was to. She sighed she had been wandering the city for about an hour, and she still had not found anything to do.

"I'm so bored Roll."

"Well I'm sure Netto will be back soon."

"MEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUU!!"

Meiru turned her head to see who was screaming out her name. To her surprise it was Netto.

He was running towards her with a goofy grin on his face. He was was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and his shoulder was bandaged up.

"Meiru I missed you so much." he said.

"Hey neTTO!!" she said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Meiru I haven't seen u in forever."

"Netto it's only been a day since I saw you, now can u put me down."

"Meiru if I put you down the viruses will get you." Netto screamed.

"Netto what are you talking about there's no viruses. Are you alright did u fall on your head or something?"

"Meiru don't let him get away" she heard someone scream. She looked up to see Enzan running at full speed.

"Noooooooooo Meiru the virus is hear it's gonna get us." He screamed.

"NETTO PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW." Meiru screamed at Netto.

"Noooooooo Meiru your turning into a virus to noooooooooooo"

Netto then dropped her and continued to run. Enzan finally caught up to Meiru. He was out of breath and panting. "You have to help me catch him." Enzan said in pants. "Why whats wring with him." "no time to explain he said." He then grabbed her hand and began running. They had chased Netto all the way to the metro station. They ran down the stairs only to see Netto getting onto the train. They ran towards it but the door closed.

"damn." Enzan said.

"Blues call the limo we have to catch Netto."

"Enzan will you please tell me what is going on."

"I'll tell you on the way." He said.

When the limo arrived Enzan and Meiru got and Ezan told the driver to go to the next metro stop.

"Can you please tell me whats going on now." Meiru asked.

"Ok Netto and I where on a mission to stop a delivery of dark chips. And he hurt his shoulder when we where fighting some viruses. So after the mission I took him to a hospital to get it checked out. The doctor said he would be fine and said he would give him some pain killers. When to doctor gave him the pills he gave him the wrong stuff." Enzan said in a calm voice.

"What did the doctor give him." Meiru asked.

"He gave him speed and ex."

"WHAT, WHY." She screamed.

"well they just brought a guy in who overdosed and he had the pills on him. They took them away from him."

"So why did they give them to him"

"Well one of the nurses thought it was painkillers so she gave them to the doctor. We didn't figure it out until Netto started to dance and scream. When we approached him he started running and screaming about viruses. He then ran out of the hospital and I started to chase him."

Before he could continue the car came to a halt. Enzan pushed Meiru out of the limo and grabbed her and ran down the stairs. When they finally found Netto he was hanging off one of the polls in the train screeching like a monkey. When Netto saw them he ran off the train. The duo followed in hot pursuit. They stopped when Netto ran into the ladies bathroom. Enzan was about to follow until he was trampled by a bunch of women.

"Enzan are you ok." Meiru asked.

"I'm fine just go and get netto." He responded.

When she made it in she heard a strange sound. Enzan came in and she quickly hushed him.

The sound became a little more clear. It sounded like a cat. Meiru gave Enzan a confused glance. They checked every stall until there was only was stall left. They looked in to see Netto on the floor meowing like a cat.

"Meow meow meow meow meow." Netto said.

"Uhh Netto come here boy come here."

Meiru stretched out her hand and netto stepped out to smell her hand. He continued to smell her until he saw Enzan make a move towards him. Netto then backed up and began to hiss at him. Both backed up.

"How many of those pills did he take Enzan."

"He took 4."

Netto continued to stare at them until he made a move for the door running on all fours.

Enzan grabbed and tried to hold him down. He kept squirming in Enzans arms until Netto scratched him and then bit him. The duo then began chasing him again. They saw Netto run into a clothes store and followed him. They began searching the aisles for him. They heard a lady scream and quickly ran towards it. When they got there they saw Netto standing naked. Meiru kept her eyes focused on Netto's crotch while Enzan turned his head.

"Come on meiru lets get him."

Meuri didn't respond her head was transfixed on Netto's crotch. Enzan began to shake her put her mind fantasizing about something else.

"Forget it." Enzan said.

Enzan then tackled Netto which sent both of them through a glass window. Netto was knocked out when they reached the pavement.

* * *

Netto opened his eyes. He was naked in a hospital bed and his arms and legs where restrained. He looked around and saw Meiru standing next to him blushing. Enzan was on the other side with an angry face.

"What's going on." Netto asked in a scared tone.

"The doctor gave you the wrong pills. He gave you ex and speed instead of pain killers."

"really are you sure." He said.

"Yes Netto i was there." Enzan said.

The doctor then walked in and looked up from her chart.

"Its good to see your awake Netto how to you feel."

"Terrible my shoulder and my back hurts."

"Well I have some painkillers you can take."

"WAIT. Enzan shouted. Are those the right pills." he asked.

"Yes don't worry."

Netto took the pills and layed back down. Everyone began to relax and their was an awkward silence. until the nurse bursted into the room.

"WAIT DON'T TAKE THOSE PILLS."

* * *

Hey this is my first rockman fic and first one using a genre besides angst or tragedy.

Tell me what you think theres probly alot of mistakes so tell me if u find any.


End file.
